


Shower with a Friend

by WinterCutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, M/M, Shower Sex, Vampire!Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Balthazar shows up with pockey, anf Gabriel is bored, feelings are discovered and sexual tension resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off an RP between ConsultingFandomist and WinterCutie written in a multitude of text messages over several days time, with minor grammatical edits by WinterCutie.

Balthazar knocks on the door to his brothers house. "Gabriel, it's Balthazar. I got the pocky you asked for." He's still wondering why Gabriel wanted it, but by now he had learned to not question it.

Gabriel opens the door and smiles at him. "Oh that's great. Come on in." Gabriel had asked Balthazar to bring him the japanese candy because he was bored.

Balthazar hands Gabriel the bag as he walks in. "Do you know how hard it is to find where they have this stuff in the store?" Balthazar just laughs a bit. "So what are you up to this evening, Gabe?"

"They usually keep it on the imported food aisle." He shrugs. "I don't know yet."

"Hmm... Well maybe we can figure out something to do."

Gabriel opens one of the boxes and pokes one of the sticks in his mouth. "Actually i just thought of something..."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Gabriel grins at him. "Well you take a stick of pocky and..." Gabriel explains the game to him grinning the whole time.

Balthazar listens as the other explains the game. "Sounds fun." He says with a nod.

"Which side would you like." They've made it to the kitchen and Gabriel holds a stick out to him.

"it doesn't matter to me, you can decide." He says, taking it.

Gabriel places the coated end between his teeth and wiggles his eyebrows at Balthazar.

Balthazar grins a bit, leaning in to take the end of the stick between his lips.

Gabriels bites a bit off of his end and takes a little more of the stick into his mouth.

Balthazar isn't one to loose a game, so, naturally, he does the same. After a bit he would find the distance between himself and Gabe to be very short.

Gabriel was wary of the next bite knowing it would bring their lips together. He takes the bite essentially kissing Balthazar.

Balthazar's cheeks fill with a faint blush, but he doesn't pull away. He iss strangely okay with this.

Gabriel hadn't thought Balthazar would let the game get this far. He had some feelings for the other angel and this kiss just proved them true. He parts his lips slightly and presses into the kiss.

He smiled a bit into the kiss, returning it. Yes, he definetly felt something for Gabriel.

Gabriel licked at Balthazar's lips asking for entrance.

Balthazar parts his lips, allowing the other to slide his tongue in.

Gabriel reaches up to wrap a hand around the back of Balthazar's neck exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Balthazar moves his tongue out of the way when he needs to, a soft purr rising. 

He nicks his tongue on something sharp in Bal's mouth and draws back from the kiss. He touches his tongue and sees blood on his fingers. "What do you have in your mouth?"

"Huh? I don't have anything in my mouth."

Gabe raises an eyebrow at him. "Open your mouth."

He nods, opening his mouth.

Gabe looks in his mouth and laughs. "You're possessing a vampire?"

"Yeah-" He says with a pokerface. "Oh come on it's not that funny-"

Gabriel leans in for another kiss. "Actually it's pretty hot." He breathes the words across Balthazar's lips before closing the distance between them.

"Well if you say so..~" he pulls his brother closer to deepen the kiss.

He opens his mouth letting Bal take control of the kiss. "Mmm~" He intentionally cuts his lip on the Bal's fangs when he gets the chance.

"Mmm~" He tries ignoring the taste of the blood, but after a bit he figures out Gabe is doing that on purpose.

He wraps and arm around Bal's waist and pulls Bal flush to him.

He pulls away from the kiss to breathe, and also to tease Gabe a bit. 

Gabe smiles at him. "What'd you stop for?"

"just a bit of air." he smiles knowing Gabriel can probably tell he's teasing him. 

He grins at Bal. "You don't have to breathe." He lick his lips tasting his blood and smiles. "You can't control yourself can you? Is your vessels hunger a bit too much?"

"Just a bit." he admits, looking away.

Gabriel stretches so his lips are next to Bal's ear. "Then don't fight it." He purrs the words with a smirk.

"And what are you suggesting?" He raises a brow at that smirk.

Gabriel slips a hand down to palm at Bal through the fabric of his pants. "Well you want it, and i want it, so why don't you feed off of me while we fuck? I've heard its more enjoyable for both parties that way." Gabriel gives him a smile that could sink a ship.

He purrs a bit when Gabriel does that. "Very well then." He agrees, smiling.

He tugs at the hem of Bal's shirt and pulls it over the younger angel's head. "Perfect." He captures Balthazar's lips in another kiss.

He returns the kiss, a happy noise escaping his throat.

Gabriel lets his jacket drop to the floor and pulls his own shirt off breaking their kiss.

Balthazar looks at the other, studying him with his eyes. He could get used to seeing him like this.

Gabriel backs them up to the island in the center of his kitchen and kicks his shoes off. "Your pupils are the size of saucers dude." He giggles and hops up onto the counter having discarded his pants at some point leaving him in a pair of blue silk boxers and cotton socks.

"Oh, uh-" His face goes red at that. He'd been staring and was embarrassed at being caught.

He undoes Balthazar's pants with nimble fingers, and leans forward to kiss Balthy's jawline, grazing Balthy's pulse point with his teeth.

He would let out a happy noise at this. Gabe had found one of his hot spots.

He slips one hand into Balthazar's underwear and smiles. "You like that?"

He nodded with a smile. "Mhm."

Gabriel grazes the same spot with his teeth at the same time he gives Balthazar a quick stroke.

"Mmm..~" Balthazar is practically purring now. 

Gabriel slides his boxers off and tosses them to the side. He slides off of the countertop and kisses Balthazar. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

Balthazar tries to not look disappointed. "Alright." 

He takes his socks off and drops them on the floor. He goes to the bathroom and starts the shower leaving the door open. "You could join me." 

He grins a bit at that. "Sounds fun." He says, getting the rest of his clothing off, following his brother.

He turns the water down when he hears Balthazar coming up the stairs shivering a bit at the sudden change in temperature.

He goes on in, not expecting it to be cold. "I didnt know you liked cold showers."

He smiles at Balthazar. "I don't, not really." He turns the hot water back on.

He smiles back, trying to not stare.

"Now where were we?" He pulls Bal down for a kiss.

Balthazar tilts his head a bit to deepen the kiss. "~<3"

Gabe slides his hands down tracing the lines of Balthazar's body. 

Balthazar let out a purr, doing his best to control the urges of his vessel.

He pulls back from the kiss and grins. "Stop fighting it, let your vessels instincts take over."

He nodded, leaning forward to place his mouth to the others neck, and gently bite down.

Gabe tilts his head to give Bal better access to.. his neck and moans. "I need... you... in me... now..."

He's more than happy to oblige, moving carefully to push the other against the wall. He positions himself, then pushes in.

Gabriel gasps and braces himself against the wall of the shower. He thrusts his hips back giving Balthazar the signal to move.

And so he does, thrusting his own hips at a little faster than normal pace, but could easily go faster.

He pushes back to meet Bal's thrusts, and reaches down to stroke himself. "Bite me Balthazar, please."

He does so, biting down on the other neck, while speeding his pace a bit.

Gabe's movement falters as when he fells Balthazar bite him. He arches his back as the pleasure takes over. "Oh, Balthazar, yes, ahhh~"

Balthazar's own muffled moans can be heard a bit as he thrusts. He takes a little bit of blood from the older angel, but at the moment he is more concentrated on the sex than anything.

He shifts and suddenly Bal's thrusts are on that delicious spot inside of him that makes him see stars.

He feels the muscles spazm against him as he thrusts, and it feels pretty good.

He can feel the heat pooling low in his stomach. "Oh- fuck... me."

Balthazar could feel himself nearing his climax. He doesn't slow his pace, but his thrusts get a bit harder.

His body tenses as he reaches his climax, and Balthazar's name leaves his lips like a prayer.

Balthazar reaches his climax at the same time, his bitehold on the other's neck tightening a bit as he comes, and then releasing. He does that thing to heal up the bite, moving to nuzzle the other a bit.

Gabriel lets his head fall back onto Balthazar's shoulder. "That was fun."

The younger angel nods. "It was."

He moves to face Balthazar heating the water up with a thought. "We should get cleaned up." He places a short kiss on Bal's lips.


End file.
